1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of metal detection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to metal detection devices used in the hospitality industry to prevent workers from inadvertently discarding flatware or other metal articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metal detection device mounted atop a waste receptacle to prevent workers from inadvertently discarding flatware or other metal articles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
One of the most difficult problems faced by the hospitality industry, including but not limited to restaurant operators, hotels, cruise lines, and any other business that uses metal flatware, is reducing or eliminating costs associated with inadvertently disposed of kitchen equipment. Metal flatware and other metal objects, such as small containers used for sauces or dressings, are often discarded with the food scraps when the staff brings the dishes to the dishwashing area for cleaning. Valuable pieces of equipment get lost in the trash continuously, leading to an increase in the operational costs for businesses. There is an ongoing need in the hospitality industry for a useful, reliable and convenient metal detector that can alert the staff to the presence of metal flatware or other kitchen equipment being placed in waste receptacles unintentionally. There is also a need to easily retrieve the discarded kitchen equipment, so as to avoid the cost of replacement.
Various patents have issued relating to such solutions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,789, issued on Dec. 21, 2004 to Carmen et al., teaches a waste receptacle-mounted apparatus for scanning for metal objects. The apparatus includes a mounting lip adapted to conform to the top periphery of the waste receptacle and adapted to removably mount to and surround the aperture of the waste receptacle. A funnel-shaped entryway extends from the mounting lip. A plurality of vertical walls extend below the mounting lip and the top periphery of the waste receptacle and are attached to the funnel-shaped entryway so as to form an opening to the waste receptacle. A detector coil surrounds the vertical walls for detecting metal passing through the opening. Control electronics coupled to the detector coil include a speaker and a light indicator for warning that the detector coil has detected metal passing through the opening. A counter displays the number of times the detector coil has detected metal passing through the opening. A gain adjust is provided for adjusting the sensitivity of the detector coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,689, issued on Dec. 23, 2003 to Steffen et al., describes a device that easily fits on a waste receptacle and will sound an audible alarm when silverware that has been magnetized and likely hidden within other refuse falls through a sensing cavity on its way to the waste receptacle. This device will not trigger on any other metallic or non-metallic material due to its sensing of only passing magnetic fields. Silverware material conducive to magnetization can be easily magnetized and will retain such characteristics for a long period of time making it a practical way to differentiate silverware from other metallic refuse. The device also uses a sensing switch that activates the same audible alarm when an attempt is made to bypass the unit by removing it from the refuse container. A key switch provides security that enables alarm reset only by authorized personnel. A low battery indicator is provided by the pulsing of the audible alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,450, issued on Apr. 24, 2001 to Clements, teaches a support assembly for a metal detection device. The detection device includes a housing with a central orifice, an induction member surrounding the orifice for generating an output voltage when a metal object is passed nearby, and a mechanism which includes pulse-emitting and pulse-receiving members for selectively sensing an object passing through the orifice. The support assembly includes a base member having front, rear and opposed side portions sized and shaped for positioning beneath the housing. The base member has a central aperture adapted for substantial alignment with the housing orifice when the base member is positioned beneath the housing. A mechanism secures the base member to the housing, and a plurality of mounting posts are disposed along the base member front, rear and side portions for positioning a metal detection device induction member about the central aperture. A mounting mechanism is provided for the pulse-emitting and pulse-receiving members on opposite sides of the central aperture. A plurality of pulse-regulating elements are provided for eliminating ambient light interference and cross-pulse sensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,497, issued on Aug. 25, 1998 to Edwards, describes a device for trapping flatware in food waste prior to entry into a waste receptacle which includes a housing positioned onto the waste receptacle having a downwardly sloping chute, an electronic metal detector disposed in the housing, and a mechanically-operated pivoting door that guards the lower opening of the chute. A spring-loaded mechanical linkage closes the door upon being released by an actuator that is signaled by the metal detector as to when flatware is present. The use of a spring-loaded mechanism to operate the pivoting door minimizes power requirements and is lightweight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,339, issued on May 3, 1988 to Baziuk, teaches a flatware detector device for detecting metal objects discarded as trash along with non-metallic trash material. The detector device includes a metal detecting ring or the like mounted at the top of a waste receptacle, in combination with circuitry adapted to trigger an alarm upon passage of a metal object such flatware into the waste receptacle. A counter may also be provided to count the number of metal objects placed into the waste receptacle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a metal detection apparatus which prevents flatware and other metal kitchen equipment from being inadvertently discarded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metal detection apparatus which lowers the operational costs of businesses in the hospitality industry.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metal detection apparatus which fits easily on the top opening of a waste receptacle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metal detection apparatus which allows a worker to retrieve metal objects from food scraps before they fall into the opening of a waste receptacle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a metal detection apparatus that is easily portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metal detection apparatus that requires low or no maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metal detection apparatus that has a long battery life.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a metal detection apparatus that allows the user to easily mark non-metallic articles with a metallic signature.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.